Hors d'atteinte
by Arnavin
Summary: Une amorce de romance, avec un couple très rare...


Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, et l'histoire est une traduction de la fic _Out of Reach_ de _BlackNeonTears._

Pansy Parkinson avait toujours été une fille très déterminée. Certains disaient qu'elle était gâtée, mais elle obtenait tout ce qu'elle voulait car elle le méritait. C'était une jolie fille, avec ses cheveux noirs et courts, et ses yeux bleux clairs, elle avait un charme inné, et les garçons qu'elle voulait étaient généralement à ses pieds. C'était ça le problème. C'était des garçons. Les garçons étaient immatures, ils étaient stupides, et pire que tout, ils étaient facile à avoir. C'était d'un homme dont elle avait besoin. Malheureusement, A Poudlard les hommes ne couraient pas les rues. C'était l'école, après tout.

Néanmoins, c'était par le poudlard-express que Pansy s'y rendait à présent. Ses parents avaient considéré que l'école était un endroit trop dangereux pour laisser leur précieuse petite fille y aller, mais maintenant que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait été vaincu, cet argument ne tenait plus.

Oui, Gros Méchant Voldy avait été battu par Potter...finalement. Tout avait été très simple. Le Daily Prophet avait raconté l'histoire entière en moins d'une page.

Apparament, Voldemort avait un bouquet d'âmes qui l'entourait, et après que Potter les aient détruites, Il avait simplement tiré sur ce batard. Oui, il semblerait que le paranoïaque seigneur noir n'avait pas pensé qu'ils utiliseraient une si simple façon de tuer. Une manière moldue. Cela s'était même passé durant l'été, ce qui avait été surprenant, Puisque tout le monde avait pensé que la confrontation finale se déroulerait à la fin de la septième année du survivant. Cela avait toujours été le plan auparavant. Mais je pense que la perte de Dumbledore a précipité Potter à finir le travail.

Et donc, Pansy était à présent ici, entourée par des Serpentardes pipelettes qui n'étaient pas assez proche d'elle pour être appellées "ses amies". Elle étaient de loin beaucoup trop stupides. Les serpentards étaient supposés être rusés, et vous deviez au moins posséder un soupçon d'intelligence pour être rusé. Pansy soupira profondément et regarda au travers de la fenêtre du poudlard express. La vie était si dure.

Soudainement, Pansy se leva, et dit brusquement aux autres filles "Je reviens, je dois aller passer mes robes." Aucune des autres filles ne fit attention à elle.

Elle sortit du compartiment, et tomba immédiatement au beau milieu d'un combat entre le trio de Gryffondors, et Drago.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu as rejoins notre camp à la dernière minute que cela fait de toi quelqu'un de bien. Cela montre juste que tu n'es qu'un lâche, car tu savais que le ton maître allait perdre." Ron Weasley avait son visage à moins d'un centimètre de celui de drago, et il était tellement rouge que l'on pouvait croire qu'il allait s'enflammer.

"J'ai été au moins vingt fois plus utile à votre camp que vous ne l'avez jamais été ! Tout ce que vous avez fait était vous cacher derrière ce Saint Potter et le laisser faire tout le travail ! J'ai risqué ma vie !" Le regard habituellement calme et composé de Drago n'était plus. Ses cheveux étaient collés par du gel aglutiné, et ses joues étaient rouges de colère. Potter se tenait derrière Weasley avec un air ennuyé. Si Pansy ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, elle aurait pu jurer que Granger semblait amusée par cette situation.

"Bien", les interrompit Pansy, "je sais que vous avez une conversation très 'importante' ici, mais j'ai besoin de passer." Tout le monde la regarda, et le trio se mit sur le côté. Draco eu le cran de la regarder, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était en colère car elle l'avait jeté, et pour lui annoncer, elle lui avait simplement envoyé un hibou. Hermione en riait encore. Pansy risqua un coup d'oeil. Que se passait-il avec elle ?

Elle continua sa progression, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Elle arriva à la fin du train et trouva un compartiment vide. C'était justement ce dont elle avait besoin; de la paix et de la tranquilité. Elle s'assit, et regarda la pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Pansy tourna la tête pour voir qui cela pouvait bien être, et se retrouva face à Rémus Lupin.

"Je suis désolé, mais tous les autres compartiments sont pleins...Puis-je m'assoir avec vous ?" C'était vraiment un bel homme. Il était musclé, mais pas trop. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants, mais ses yeux compensaient cela. Ils étaient d'un brun chaleureux, avec des éclats dorés.

Lupin sourit discrètement, il s'avança, jusqu'à la place devant elle. Il épousseta ses robes en lambeaux, et s'assit maladroitement.

"Vous êtes Pansy Parkinson, n'est-ce pas ?" Pansy aquiesca. Habituellement, elle n'était pas aussi silencieuse, mais une idée était en train de faire son chemin dans son esprit. Rémus Lupin était un homme. Et Pansy avait besoin d'un homme. Ses parents n'approuveraient jamais, à cause de la part loup-garou de l'homme, mais c'était justement ça qui était le plus interessant. Elle avait décidé. Elle allait séduire Rémus Lupin.

"Que faites-vous dans le train, Mr Lupin ?" demanda Pansy avec son plus beau sourire. Malheureusement, l'homme ne sembla pas réceptif au caractère séducteur de la chose et sourit chaleureusement en retour.

"La directrice m'a demandé de revenir en tant que Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus, Nous pensons que la malédiction sur ce poste est levée."

"Et Bien, c'est merveilleux,"dit Pansy, "Vous avez toujours été l'un de mes professeurs préféré."

Le professeur Lupin rougit, mais il n'était pas complètement dupe. "Je crois pourtant me rappeler que vous faisiez partie du groupe de Serpentards qui m'ont fait viré la dernière fois." Il n'avait pas l'air blessé, mais plutôt amusé.

"Et bien, vous savez à quel point les serpentards ont besoin de rester unis, tous mes autres camarades vous détestait, alors, j'étais forcée de rester avec eux. Une chose terrible, vraiment." Pansy fit la moue, mais l'homme ne parut pas touché par cela.

"Oui, je pense que vous devez avoir raison, la pression de vos camarades peut être une chose puissante." Le train eut quelques secousses, et Lupin regarda par la fenêtre. "Bien, il semblerait que nous y soyions, vous devriez aller chercher vos affaires."

Pansy décida qu'il était maintenant grand temps d'être claire. Elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de Lupin, et dit, "Bien, je pense que je vous verrais en classe, Remus." Il rougit vivement, et pansy sourit de plus belle. "Cela va être génial d'avoir à nouveau le plus beau des professeurs que l'école n'ait jamais eu." Pansy lui fit un clin d'oeil et quitta le compartiment en ondulant des hanches.

Cela allait vraiment être trop facile.


End file.
